bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chokushi Clan
The Chokushi Clan (直死一味, Chokushi Ichizoku lit. "Direct Death Family") is a Noble Family of the Soul Society. While not one of the Four Great Noble families, the Chokushi Clan is steadily gaining prominence due to it's skill in Kidō. Many Chokushi Clan members have been members of the Kidō Corps or a member of the Fourth Division. It should be noted that the Chokushi is strictly matriachal; ever since the clan was founded, the leaders have been female- the males of the clan have shown no bitterness about such a fact. Overview The history of the Chokushi Clan has a unique aspect different from any other Clan in the history of the Soul Society. From the time it was form to the current timeline, the Clan has been strictly matriarchal, women heading the Noble Family. The clan is one of the "younger" clans of the Soul Society, only gaining prominence in the last half a millennium, due to the growing strength of current generations. The family itself specializes in Kidō, members being born with spiritual energy highly suited for casting spells and even creating their own unique spells for use. Due to their skill, as of the last couple centuries, Clan members are typically designated to either the Kidō Corps or of the Fourth Division, depending on their style of Kidō. The leaders of this clan is often tasked with keeping the Kidō Cannon under strict guard until the weapon is needed. Notably, there is a subsect of the Chokushi Clan that, instead of practicing Kidō, excels in the use of Onmyōdō (陰陽道, "The Way of Yin and Yang"), which was originally human magic, but picked up on for it's versatility and sheer power in some instances. Naturally, the female members of the Chokushi Clan never age past young child or early to late teens physically, leading some to believe the clan are full of talented, child and teenage prodigies. Ironically, this directly goes hand-in-hand with their natural enemies, the Nagareboshi Family, who never age past their early twenties. However, it should be noted that certain clan members are able to age past their beginning years, but in most cases, this will not happen. While male members have little, if any actual power over decisions made in the clan, effeminate males are given higher ranking. Those who can easily pass for girls can sometimes be given a similar ranking to female clan members, but are encourages to get husbands. Members Current *Kiyoko Chokushi (clan head, newly appointed) *Chiyu Chokushi 治癒 *Kitsu Chokushi 狐 *Yuki Chokushi 雪 *Hiyari Chokushi 冷やり *Chiisai Chokushi 小さい *Mai Chokushi 舞 Deceased *Outou Chokushi General Powers and Abilities Kidō Mastery Due to their origins of being miko, the Chokushi Clan possess highly advanced knowledge of Kidō and the flow of spiritual energy to the point that most of the members are able to mix Kidō with other fighting techniques. Augmenting their latent skills in the Demon Way is the knowledge they obtained from centuries of studying and practising that is passed down from generation to generation. Hadō='Hadō' (破道, "way of destruction") refer to offensive spells which harm an enemy or cause damage. The Chokushi Clan's forte in the Way of Destruction, while not as tremendous as the other styles, can still be considered masterful. {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" style="border-collapse:collapse; border-color:#000;" border="1" cellpadding="1" |- bgcolor="black" | align="center" style="background:#8b0000"|'Name' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000;"|'Description' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000;"|'Image' |- |'Ransarai' (雷槍, Lightning Lance)||Forms a large, crackling, angelic lance floating above the user's hand, which can be charged for extra power. When fired, it spirals and creates a large explosion when it makes contact with an opponent. The intense heat from the explosion is enough to char the opponent immensely.|| |- |'Futama' (負球, "Negative Sphere")||The user amasses their spiritual energy into their palm, before transforming it into the element of darkness. In addition, they mix a small amount of fire spiritual energy into the sphere, transforming it into a ball of purple flame. Clutching it tightly, the user throws the sphere at their foe with tremendous force at high speeds. Upon impact, the sphere causes a small explosion of shadows and flames; it should be noted that the user can modify it to split into a cluster of three spheres which can either spread out to cover more ground or home in on their target.||N/A |- |'Seizan' (青山, "Grave")||Channelling their spiritual energy into one of their feet, the user's foot now acts as an repulsive force that pushes matter away. Keeping this in mind, the user stomps on the ground, causing two pulses of energy to erupt from their leg for a moment. A crack then travels long the ground and towards the opponent. When it reaches the opponent, the ground under them begins to shake violently, causing a minor earthquake; the force of which causes pillars of rock to erupt from the ground around the opponent, all pointed at them.||N/A |- |'Kokusenna' (刻螺旋華, Cutting Spiral Flower)||The user creates four large points of spiritual energy with a blue sphere in the center, giving it the appearance of a Hira-shuriken. When the attack is thrown, it will move toward an opponent at amazing speeds, and contract the four points into the sphere, which seeps into the opponent on contact. From the inside out, the points expand in all directions, cutting the opponent from the inside in a massive flurry.|| |- ||'Bakudanshiki' (爆弾式, "Bomb Formula")||The user moves their hands in a strange pattern, manifesting a triad of clusters of spiritual energy around their foe, which then shapes and moulds itself into three crimson seals that slowly reverse, gathering and converging stray spiritual energy in the vicinity. After enough spiritual energy has been collected, the user thrusts their palm to face the target, causing the seals to detonate and cause a flurry of violent and numerous explosions inside the seals||N/A |- |'Kōseiyōso' (構成要素 Elements)||The user draws on the power of nature, calling on spiritrons from the air and ground. Each spiritron is forcibly changed and crafted into the four basic elements, Earth (地''), '''Air' (空気), Water (水''), and '''Fire' (火''). Each element bends to the will of the caster, spiraling around them like a shield. The spell has the side-effect of allowing for flight, and each element is fully manipulable. The spell's power is noted to ''drastically increased when the user is furious.|| |- |Unnamed Current Kidō||The user's spiritual energy takes on an electrical state, focused from the hand and up the arm. The intensity and flow can easily be controlled, however, the technique's weakness is that it cannot be projected from the body.|| |-| Bakudō='Bakudō' (縛道, "way of binding") are a broad category of defensive spells which block or repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. This class of spells include Kidō Barriers & Seals. {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" style="border-collapse:collapse; border-color:#000;" border="1" cellpadding="1" |- bgcolor="black" | align="center" style="background:#8b0000"|'Name' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000;"|'Description' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000;"|'Image' |- |'Unnamed Binding Spell'||This technique creates a small blast of energy which stuns the opponent. Upon impact, it begins to form a binding energy rope around the victim. Incantation: Unknown||N/A |- |'Hanshakōshiki' (反射公式, "Reflectance Formulae")||Mere seconds before an opposing projectile attack lands, the user expels their spiritual energy and erects it in the form of geometric shapes that connect to form the overall shape of tessellating hexagons. Spinning around at high speeds, these hexagons gather spiritual energy by drawing it from the user and the surroundings for a split second, before quickly counterattacking by reflecting said projectile at such a speed that it seems that the user has access to the opposing attack. Incantation: Unknown||N/A |- |'Tachii' (起ち居, One's Movement)||Seals a Shinigami's Flash Steps with a kido brace.|| |- |'Nein' (音印, Sound Seal)||Seals an Arrancar, Hollow, or Vizard's Sonido with a Kido brace.|| |- |'Pachinkoya' (ぱちんこ屋, "Pinball Parlour")||Amassing and converging their spiritual energy upon their body, the user generates a field of spiritual energy that coalesces into a minefield of tiny azure orbs. These are all miniature spheres; they have been carefully yet instantly directed and positioned so that if the foe is repulsed, then they will rebound into another sphere, continuing such a pattern until they can escape from such a dangerous zone; which is highly improbable, as the speed at which they bound from sphere to sphere gives them little to no time to react. It should be noted, that the user can also launch other Kidō spells through these orbs- these spells travel through the orbs, which move in any pattern the user desires until they strike their foes. Incantation: Unknown.||N/A |- |'Kagesei' (蔭星, Shadow Star)||Generates two stars of kido that sandwich the target between them, and bind the target in place. Incantation: Unknown.|| |-| Chiyudō='Chiyudō' (治癒の方法, "Way of Healing") simply heal the target. As the user holds his hands above the patients wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. For the mechanics of healing, the patient's Reiatsu is replenished first. Then the body's Reiatsu works with the healer's Reiatsu to heal the patient's body. {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" style="border-collapse:collapse; border-color:#000;" border="1" cellpadding="1" |- bgcolor="black" | align="center" style="background:#8b0000"|'Name' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000;"|'Description' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000;"|'Image' |- |'Seikitaichiyu' (星気体治癒, Astral Body Healing)||A Healing Spell that causes the user to faint and creates a bare astral form of them user outside of their body. This form is made completly of reishi and can heal any wound sustained by an individual. It's only drawback is it overload's the user's body with Reiatsu and forces them to collapse after half an hour, limiting it's usefulness. Incantation: unknown.|| |- |'Tetsuseikei' (鉄成形, Iron Press)||A Healing Spell that forms an orb of reiatsu under the user's palms. The user presses it onto the victim's afflicted area, and the reiatsu seeps into the wound, healing it. This is a basic healing technique passed to Chokushi clan members aspiring for the Fourth Division.|| |-| Kindō='Kindō' (禁じられた呪文, "Forbidden Spells"): The Chokushi Clan, skilled in developing their own Kidō, developed multiple Kidō spells that were deemed "forbidden" by jurisdiction of the Central 46. However, whether penalty for the ban on these spells is enforced depends on the situation in which they were used. {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" style="border-collapse:collapse; border-color:#000;" border="1" cellpadding="1" |- bgcolor="black" | align="center" style="background:#8b0000"|'Name' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000;"|'Description' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000;"|'Image' |- |'Waraningyou' (藁人形, ''Straw Doll)||A forbidden spell that creates a large straw doll from a briefcase. It serves as a voodoo doll, in which the user stabs a place on the dolls body, and the victims feels it as well. This spell is forbidden because it makes the user younger every time they use it. Incantation: unknown.|| |- |'Okaeshi' (お返し,御返し ''Return Gift, Revenge)||A forbidden spell fueled by hateful emotions. It creates massive arrows of spiritual energy that home in on the target. This attack requires extreme control and hatred. If either is lacking it will turn on the user and destroy them Incantation: unknown.|| |- |'Unnamed Transfer Spell:'||A forbidden spell which allows one to offer their mind and soul to another person. This refers to their experience, knowledge, experience, and every drop of power that they possess; this can be made to carry over to the Zanpakutō spirit as well. However, it goes without saying, death awaits the user of this spell. Incantation: "I give you everything."|| |- |'Kyōbōna Ryūkō' (凶暴な流行, "Berserker Rage")||Using this unique Kidō, the user can detach their senses and block all forms of pain, becoming a nearly unstoppable berserker. This is done by using their own spiritual energy to force their brain to undergo a radical change, actually causing intense pain within their own body and making them believe as if the pain will go away if they eradicates those which are before them. The spell itself is an illusion-type, and a unique illusion in that it is cast in on the user. Incantation: N/A||N/A |- |'Chokushi Jōshō' (直死 上昇, Direct Death Rising)||A forbidden support spell passed down to the head's of the Chokushi Clan through the ages. Spiritual energy amasses and converges around the user's body, before transmogrifying and altering the user's appearance drastically; it has been theorized that all the modifications for each clan head are different, but this has yet to be proven. In this form, the user dons an attire consisting of mostly purple, sporting a tight-fitting corset, detached sleeves, two half-skirts hanging down from the rim of their corset with an transparent obi sash wrapped around their waist. For lower attire, they sport a rather revealing pair of underwear and thigh-high boots. Littered all over their body is strange purple markings through which they channel their power. In addition, they gain attributes similar to a fox. The power gained by this spell is so astronomical, that it has been said that the current head can match up with the Nagareboshi Family head in Anteishi Setsura and fight with no serious disadvantage. The major theme of the spell is that the purple markings function as vacuums of sorts; drawing in stray spiritual energy from the atmosphere and assimilating it into their body to augment their strength, speed, durability, and even their spiritual energy drastically. In a way, it is vaguely similar to Quincy: Letzt Stil because of this; though the more spiritual energy they absorb, the more fatigued they will become. In addition, absorbing vast amounts of spiritual energy certainly takes a toll on the user's sanity; if too much is taken in, then either, their mind will break or they will become a bloodthirsty berserker, which is why it is only utilized for ten minutes at a time.|| Onmyōdō Mastery As the origins of the Chokushi Clan lie deep within their miko ancestry, the female members of the subsect are able to utilize their spiritual power to initiate traditional Japanese-style spell-casting known as Onmyōdō (陰陽道, "The Way of Yin and Yang"). The practitioners of Onmyōdō are known as Onmyōji and the spells are called Onmyōjutsu. The Chokushi Clan's particular brand of Onmyōjutsu is invoked through a magical aria- though more experienced members are renowned to possess the ability to access their Onmyōjutsu without the need for such wordy mantras. Shikigami='Shikigami' (式神, "Formula God") function in a similar way to familiars—however, they are invisible, out of sight, out of mind for anyone sans the practitioner a majority of the time, but the user is able to make them visible to anyone else by folding them into small, artfully crafted manikins. They are pieces of coloured paper representing many a Shintō mythology deity. With them, the user is able to materialize these deities by projecting their spirits outside their soul to perform anything that they desire upon a whim as long as it is not impossible. {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" style="border-collapse:collapse; border-color:#000;" border="1" cellpadding="1" |- bgcolor="black" | align="center" style="background:#8b0000"|'Type' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000"|'Name' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000;"|'Description' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000;"|'Image' |- |Offensive||'Senyari' (千槍, "Thousand Lances")||Not Yet Revealed||N/A |- |-| Ofuda='Ofuda' (御札, "Charm") are a simple paper talisman with a written symbol and imbued with spiritual power. They possess many uses, such as purifying effects, such as the purification of Hollows in a manner similar to a Zanpakutō, a Konsō, or to erect holy barriers that those with evil intentions cannot so much as come near. {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" style="border-collapse:collapse; border-color:#000;" border="1" cellpadding="1" |- bgcolor="black" | align="center" style="background:#8b0000"|'Designation' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000"|'Name' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000;"|'Description' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000;"|'Image' |- |Barrier||Unnamed Hexagon Barrier Ofuda||Not Yet Revealed||N/A |- |Exorcism||Unnamed Cross Exorcism Ofuda||Not Yet Revealed||N/A |- |Divination||Unnamed Healing Divination Ofuda||Not Yet Revealed||N/A |-| Divine Will='Divine Will': One of the most powerful Onmyōjutsu spells, Divine Will enables the user to form contracts with many a spiritual being and bind them to their will. First, the foremost requirement is to locate a spiritual creature. Finding one ain't a walk in the park, that's for sure- the user must be knowledgable in its habitat, its favourite kind of food, and what it wishes to make out of the contract. Then, upon meeting these creatures, the user is able to separate the yin from yang and insert their own force into the mix, which is fuelled by their willpower- this allows them to connect with the beast and more often than not, the practitioner subjugates them to their desire, thus wiping their souls of any conflicting emotions so that they will have more ease in controlling them. {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" style="border-collapse:collapse; border-color:#000;" border="1" cellpadding="1" |- bgcolor="black" | align="center" style="background:#8b0000"|'Name' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000;"|'Description' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000"|'Abilities' | align="center" style="background:#8b0000;"|'Image' |- |'Shugo Seijyū, Kagekarite' (守護聖獣・影刈り手, "Guardian Saint Beast, Shadow Reaper")||This beast is a Grim Reaper-esque figure. Its body is mostly black, except for the massive, golden horns, which protrude from its knees and its shoulders, which curve around and under its arms, as to point out at the back. Its shoulders are large spheres, which turn into upside-down triangles under the spheres, and connect onto black arms, which turn into four upside-down triangles, each larger than the last. Its hands have black and red spikes protruding out of them, in addition to a black and red eye on the back of each hand, and its fingers have three gold rings on each. Its legs and feet are sort of like drills. Its knees have five red eyes on them, and a trench-skirt made of shadow is attached to its lower torso. Its head has two massive black horns that are on the side of its right and left side. Its eyes have black sclera and golden pupils. There is a red gem in its forehead, and its horns have two red gems each. It wields a large scythe.||Overall, the Kagekarite is a well-rounded fighter that has no particular glaring strengths nor weaknesses; it however, while technically the weakest of Lisette's monsters, it is comparable to a low-ranked Captains.||N/A |- |'Shugo Seijyū, Sasoioni' (守護聖獣・誘い鬼, "Guardian Saint Beast, Temptation Demon")||The second of Lisette's beasts introduced; it has a cat-like face, having its face split down the middle, being black on the right side and white on the left. It has golden irises and black sclera. Most of its body is purple, and its waist is bound by belts, which, instead of buckles, have golden glowing eyes on them. It has long, flowing pink hair. Its shoulders are large, golden balls, with red eyes on them. Its purple arms are connected by horizontal belts, which have the same design as the other ones. Its upper arms have five horizontal glowing red eyes on them. Its long arms get progressively larger, and they have golden trim. Its arms have belts and ribbons wrapping around them, and its fingers and red and razor-sharp. Its lower body consists of a giant rose with eyes on the petals. When activating its final attack, the rose opens to reveal a cannon-like bracelet.||The Sasoioni is geared more towards speed than the rest of her summons; though what it gains in speed it loses in pure offensive terms. The speed at which Sasoioni moves is rumoured to be the speed of sound.||N/A |- |'Shugo Seijyū, Zetsuei' (守護聖獣・絶影, "Guardian Saint Beast, Absolute Shadow")||Previously contracted to Nika Kazoraem, Zetsuei is one of the most powerful beasts at Lisette's disposal. Free from its unnatural form as Arazomekanki's Shugo Seijyū, Zetsuei now bears the appearance of a dark-coloured armored knight which possesses crimson runic markings littered upon its armour. More importantly, Zetsuei possesses a slight feral appearance- sporting razor sharp claws on its hands and feet, in addition to a draconic tail. It has two long, crimson scarves that can stretch to any length desired and cut like impossibly sharp blades. Zetsuei constantly emits a crimson aura of spiritual energy.||Unlike the rest of Lisette's summons, Zetsuei excels in speed and strength; being the most powerful of her monsters in those two fortes. However, it is sub-par in any ranged attacks; though its speed and strength more than makes up for that. Zetsuei also possesses minor fulgurkinesis, which it uses to augument its speed and strength even further.||N/A Trivia Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Clans Category:Families Category:Noble Families